Hiccups New Desire
by GiantClamRatchet
Summary: After Hiccups dangerous experience with his father, it has been weighing heavily on his mind. He needs to talk to his dad, but how will that go?


Hiccups New Desire

Hiccup laid on his bed with Toothless dozing off at the foot of his bed. Hiccup sighed quietly and absently let his hand slide up his chest.

It had been about a week, but he couldn't get the feeling or memory out of his head. His father's hot, watery and chunky shit being dumped inside of him. Almost every night Hiccup had been using the handle of an axe as a makeshift dildo.

He wanted to stretch himself ready in case a miracle happened and his father dumped his delicious shit in him again. Hiccup knew that it was wrong on many levels, but it was one of the most pleasurable feelings he had ever experienced.

He closed his eyes and imagined them laying in bed together while they shit in and out of each other. Hiccup bit his lip and moaned quietly while he reached down and rubbed himself through his pants. He jumped when he heard the door open and close.

Hiccup jumped out of bed and ran over to the edge of the flooring where he could see his father. He watched Stoick hang up his helmet and start heading towards the bathroom. Hiccup knew that his father only went to the bathroom in the house for one thing. Shitting.

He felt a shiver go up his spine and he suddenly got an idea. He ran down the stairs and towards his father," Dad! You can't use the bathroom, it's broken."

Stoick stopped when he heard his son's voice," It's broken? How did it break?"

Hiccup was silent for a minute," Toothless clogged it. But don't worry, I'm going to fix it tomorrow."

Stoick raised an eyebrow," Right, well, I'm going to go over to Gobbers then so I can you know, go."

"No dad wait!" He called out to him as he turned to go and Stoick stopped to look at him," Y-you could just...use me..."

Stoick stared at him for a moment wide eyed," W-what? No Hiccup, that was a one time thing that I shouldn't have done in the first place."

"Dad please, you've had a long day so why don't you just use me and I'll clean everything. It'll be fine," Hiccup told him quickly.

"Hiccup, what do you want me to?" Stoick inquired.

Hiccup just stared at him for a moment till he finally caved," Well, I...I just r-really liked it the last time..."

"But you were crying the whole time," Stoick said.

"Y-yeah, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it lately, please dad," Hiccup said looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

Stoick sighed," Fine, even though I'm still shocked that you're begging me to shit inside you. Not a word to anyone, especially Gobber."

Hiccup nodded furiously with a smile on his face before he went over to one of the chairs and put himself over it after pulling his pants off. Stoick sighed and mentally questioned why he was doing this. He walked over to the chair and removed his pants before he got up on the chair like he had last time.

He sighed again before he reached down and pulled his son's ass open again which was surprisingly easier and he heard his son moan this time. Stoick squatted down a bit so his ass was pressed up against Hiccups before he slowly squeezed his shit inside Hiccup, hearing it plop inside.

Hiccup moaned when he felt his father's shit filling up his anal cavity. He could feel it fall inside every time and Hiccup just got more turned on. After his father had shit out the last one Hiccup decided to be daring before his father moved away. He shifted up so his now closed asshole was pressed against his father's and he quickly shit his father's shit right back inside him.

Stoick was about to move and go clean up when Hiccup suddenly moved against him. He was shocked and surprisingly turned on when Hiccup suddenly pushed his own shit right back inside his ass. He was even more shocked when he found himself moaning from the feeling and he quickly shit it back into Hiccup, feeling it as it squeezed between their holes.

They squeezed the shit back and forth for a few minutes before it finally ended up back in Hiccup. Finally Stoick moved off the chair and helped Hiccup so he was sitting on the chair.

Stoick patted his shoulder before speaking," Alright, well go clean up, I'm gonna go get us dinner from the great hall."

As Stoick turned to leave Hiccup spoke up," Dad...do you think we can do that again sometime?"

Stoick stopped in his tracks and was prepared to turn him down but when he looked back and saw the pleading look on the boys face he failed to say no," I uh...s-sure, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and watched as he father left and Hiccup headed to the bathroom where he took a bath and had a relaxing shit.


End file.
